I Want You - The 100 Lexa and Clarke Modern AU
by JuDeRenescence
Summary: Clarke vit des temps difficiles avec sa mère. Envoyée en foyer, elle devra apprendre à vivre avec ses nouveaux camarades et panser ses blessures. Mais c'est sans compter sur la présence de Lexa, fille rebelle et directe, qui ne lui facilite pas la vie et qui cache un passé tourmenté. - FF moderne centrée sur Lexa et Clarke, mais pas que. :)
1. Terre Inconnue

I Want You – Clexa AU – Chapitre 1

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, sobrement intitulée "I Want You". - ça se voit tant que ça que je savais pas quoi trouver d'autre ? -_

 _Comme vous pourrez le constater, il s'agit d'une fanfic AU (Alternate Universe). C'est donc une histoire dans un univers moderne que je raconte là, et très honnêtement c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre. Mais le fait de lire des dizaines de Clexa AU ces derniers jours m'a inspiré puisque je me lance à mon tour. Soyez donc indulgents ^^_

 _Je sais que le résumé doit pas trop parler, mais je pense que l'histoire peut promettre de belles choses. Après c'est assez subjectif, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour cette ff._

 _J'ai instauré par mal de personnages de The 100 et l'histoire ne sera pas centrée uniquement sur du Clexa, bien qu'elles en soient les personnages principales. Mais chacun aura sa part dans ma ff, et surtout son intérêt avec sa propre histoire à raconter. Malgré le fait que ce soit un AU, je vais essayer de rester fidèle au caractère des personnages. Néanmoins, si vous voyez que je m'en éloigne trop ou si ça ne vous plait tout simplement pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !_

 _En plus de me lancer pour la première fois dans ce genre de fanfic, j'écris pour la première fois à la première personne. Là encore, c'est très nouveau pour moi, car je suis plus favorable à la troisième personne, mais pour ce que je tiens à raconter je pense que les sentiments seront plus facile à retranscrire sous cet angle. Je vais sûrement faire des POV de plusieurs personnages, et d'ailleurs je vous demande votre avis pour savoir si vous aimeriez avoir des POV de personnages tels que Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Abby ou autre ou seulement de Clarke ?_

 _J'ai également une idée de ship qui m'inspire bien. Je sais que les fans américains adorent ce ship, mais je doute que ce soit le cas en France. Aussi seriez-vous pour l'idée d'une romance Abby/Raven voire Octavia/Raven ou on en reste au Kabby et Linctavia ? N'hésitez pas à le dire, ce sont des idées très très lointaines dans ma tête qui pourraient mener ou non à quelque chose. Mais je ne veux pas déplaire si terroriser les gens avec ça donc je demande vos avis._

 _Voilà tout. Je tiens à préciser que ce que je décris est inspiré de faits réels, et que le foyer ci-dessous existe vraiment dans la vraie vie. Mais il est caché par des noms mouahaha_

 _J'espère vraiment que cette idée de fanfic plaira. Si le modern/AU ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à lire ma première fanfiction, basée sur The 100 et située après la saison 2. C'est une sorte de saison 3 mais à ma sauce. Je m'étais interrompue dans l'écriture pour diverses raisons mais je m'y remets à nouveau._

 _En attendant, j'ai hâte de vous lire._

 _Bonne lecture ! 3_

 **POV Clarke**

Je marchais à pas précipités dans la rue de mon petit village. Je n'avais pas grand-chose sur moi, une veste fine malgré le vent et un simple jean, sans oublier mes vieilles converses. J'entendis des aboiements de chien et pressai le pas. Non. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me trouve. Avoir appelé la gendarmerie qui avait ensuite fait appel à des chiens… Quelle idée, maintenant je galérais encore plus à les semer !

Pourquoi je devrais les semer ? Parce que je viens de fuguer de chez moi. Que je viens de me blesser volontairement et que j'ai encore l'air de planer. A presque 20h du soir, soit après avoir quitté mon domicile en claquant la porte au nez de ma mère il y a de cela 3h, je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer mais je m'y refusais. Je n'avais pas encore la moindre idée des conséquences de mon acte de ce soir et je ne voulais pas y faire face.

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

 _\- Madame et Mademoiselle Griffin s'il vous plait ?_

Je grimaçais en silence en voyant ma mère, Abby, se lever prestement à l'appel de son nom et me jeter un regard sans équivoque. A reculon, je la suivis à mon tour dans le bureau où s'étaient réunies l'assistante sociale de mon lycée, une assistance sociale extérieure et une éducatrice. Sous leur poids de leur regard, je me fermai automatiquement.

 _\- Bonjour Madame Griffin_ , dit alors une des trois femmes, suivies de ces deux accompagnatrices. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me tendit la main en me sortant son plus beau sourire. Je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux et croisai les bras, ne répondant pas aux salutations des professionnelles.

 _\- Bien… Hem. Clarke, je suppose que tu te doutes de pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _\- Oui, on m'envoie vivre ailleurs, grâce à ma chère mère adorée ici présente_ , répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je vis Abby pâlir et se déhancher sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Voyons, Clarke, non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Ecoute…_

Je lui coupai la parole, lui faisant signe de se taire. Un sac à mes pieds, je me levai abruptement et sorti de la salle. Pas la peine de continuer cette discussion, on m'envoyait en foyer à cause de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec ma maternelle, et elle ne s'opposait pas à cette décision, loin de là. Une boule dans ma gorge se forma en réalisant que je quittais mon chez-moi pour aller dans un lieu inconnu, peuplé certainement de délinquants en tout genre. Et le pire, c'est que je n'avais même pas eu mon mot à dire. Je patientai encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de voir tout le monde sortir de la salle. Abby avait un regard fuyant, n'osant vraiment croiser le mien, lorsqu'une assistante sociale, celle qui ne venait pas de mon lycée, se rapprocha de moi.

 _\- Clarke, je sais que ça va pas être facile. Mais une place t'a été trouvé en urgence au Heda Center. Tu vas partir dès aujourd'hui, alors je te conseille de parler à ta maman avant qu'on y aille._

« En urgence » ? Je ricanais. Je n'avais pas conscience que ma situation avec ma mère était à ce point désespérée. De toute façon, j'avais déjà emmené un sac d'affaires, donc je m'y attendais. Je fis quelque pas vers Madame Griffin et me postai devant elle. Cependant, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, tant une foule de sentiments divers me traversait en ce moment même. Ce fut elle qui rompit ce silence pesant. Elle posa les mains sur mes épaules, un sourire attristé sur le visage et tenta de me réconforter, ou de s'excuser, je ne sais pas trop :

 _\- Bon et bien… Ma petite fille, tu vas devoir y aller. Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, c'est une situation inattendue et… Si je prends cette décision, c'est pour toi. Pour nous. Pour que les choses s'arrangent… Mais tu vas me manquer. Oh Clarke !_

Elle essaya de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me dégageai rapidement. Je hochai simplement la tête à ses paroles avant de rejoindre l'assistance sociale. Que pouvais-je répondre ? J'étais tellement choquée par ce qu'il m'arrivait que je n'arrivai pas à mettre les mots.

 _ **Une trentaine de minutes plus tard – Heda Center**_

Nous y voilà. Arrivée devant ma nouvelle demeure. Au Heda Center. Sérieusement, tu parles d'un nom toi. On dirait un nom de camp de redressement, ou même d'une prison. Ou encore d'un laboratoire où un mystérieux docteur effectuerait des expériences plus que louche sur ses cobayes. Bref, un nom fort peu rassurant. L'assistante me laissa aux mains de mon éducatrice référente, du nom de Becca, qui avait un sourire constamment plaqué sur le visage et une adoration pour la couleur rouge, à en croire ses vêtements. Le directeur, M. Jaha, me fit un rapide topo des règles du foyer – c'est dingue ce que ce mot pouvait me faire grimacer à chaque fois que je le prononçais ou le pensais – puis on m'envoya rapidement au groupe 4. Car oui, le foyer était divisé en 5 groupes, en fonction de l'âge et de l'ancienneté des gens du foyer. Bref, j'arrivai au groupe 4, plus blasée que jamais.

A peine avais-je franchi un pas au groupe 4, surnommé le « Trikru », allez savoir pourquoi, que les têtes des autres jeunes présents se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi. Je surpris un regard vert émeraude, presque froid voire totalement froid, posé sur moi avant que deux filles me sautèrent dessus.

 _\- Yeaaaaaaah une nouvelle ! T'aimes faire la cuisine hein j'espère, parce que y a pas grand-chose à faire ici et j'ai besoin d'aide !_

 _\- O' fous-lui la paix, elle vient d'arriver_ , tempéra alors son amie, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. _Salut, moi c'est Raven et l'autre folle c'est Octavia. Et toi ?_

La dénommée Octavia, qui m'avait littéralement sauté au cou, se recula alors et me fit un grand sourire. Je décelai une certaine sauvagerie chez elle qui m'intrigua avant que je dirige mon regard vers Raven. Je baissai mes yeux et notai qu'elle portait une atèle, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était et répondit alors, d'une voix plus assurée quoi que toujours un peu renfrognée :

 _\- Clarke. Clarke Griffin._

 _\- Super ! Viens avec moi Blondie, avec Becca on va bien te trouver une chambre qui te convienne hein ?_

Je la regardai, amusée par tant de dynamisme quand c'est à peine si j'avais la force de me retenir de pleurer, sous le coup de tant d'émotions, de colère et de tristesse mélangées. Une voix claqua alors, dure et ferme, comme si elle donnait un ordre :

\- J'espère bien que la newbie ne dormira pas avec moi. Il reste une chambre encore vide. J'ai pas envie de partager ma couche avec une inconnue.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard bouillonnant de la brune qui s'était adressée à moi. Je restai un instant figée, remarquant à quel point elle était belle et qu'il se dégageait d'elle une certaine prestance, avant d'être prise par le bras par Raven qui me tira en arrière tandis que Becca répliquait :

 _\- Lexa, c'est ni à toi ni à Clarke de choisir sa chambre. Mais nous allons voir ce qui va se faire._

Bien. Voilà qui n'allait pas être de tout repos de vivre en foyer et avec ces gens-là. Surtout avec elle, cette Lexa.

...

* Newbie : terme américain souvent utilisé dans les prisons pour désigner un nouveau détenu.


	2. Immersion

I Want You – Clexa AU – Chapitre 2

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici enfin la suite de I Want You, ma première FF AU. Bon, ce chapitre ne sera peut-être pas des plus palpitants, vu que j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration. Mais j'en avais quelque peu besoin puisque toute l'aventure de Clarke et Lexa ne va pas avoir lieu qu'au foyer, et il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen d'instaurer ça.**

 **Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, néanmoins j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même. Vous verrez que par la suite ça ira très certainement mieux et que les personnes seront plus étoffés.**

 **Pour ce qui est du POV, pour le moment je vais donc me concentrer sur Clarke. Vous découvrirez donc le fonctionnement du foyer en même temps que notre blonde, je me demande bien ce que vous allez en penser ! Néanmoins, il n'est pas exclu qu'une fois ou deux je me concentre sur Lexa notamment pour son histoire qui sera bien explorée par la suite.**

 **Pour ce qui concerne les ships, le Rabby c'est mort, c'est noté aha**

 **Néanmoins, s'il y a beaucoup de fans du Octaven, je remarque que beaucoup d'entre vous aime le Ranya (Raven/Anya). Et je dois dire qu'ayant découvert moi-même ce ship dans une ff, je suis assez fan de ce couple. Du coup je suis dans un dilemme : Ranya ou Octaven ? Dites-moi vos préférences ! En sachant que j'ai de toute façon bien l'intention d'inclure Anya le plus tôt possible dans mon histoire.**

 **Toutefois, si vous avez des envies de ships n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre ! Je suis preneuse de toute proposition et cela pourrait pimenter mon histoire, et vous de votre côté vous pouvez y ajouter votre petite touche !**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour répondre à vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

 **POV Clarke**

On m'avait finalement attribué ma chambre. Seule. Comme le voulait Lexa. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs précipité dans sa chambre, me regardant bien lorsque je traversai le groupe 4 en suivant Becca, et avait brutalement fermé la porte. L'éducatrice avait soufflé, mais n'avait pas réagi. A croire qu'il ne fallait pas aller à l'encontre des envies de cette adolescente. Raven m'avait jeté un regard désolé, mais je m'en fichais. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'on m'octroie une autre chambre, où je pourrais me poser en solitaire et … et faire quoi ? Pas grand-chose certainement. Je cherchais encore ma place au sein de ce foyer organisé d'une façon très étrange.

Parce qu'en plus d'être divisé en 5 groupes, chaque groupe possédait son propre fonctionnement et agencement. Ainsi, le groupe 4, le « Trikru » donc – fallait vraiment qu'on m'explique ce surnom – était composé comme suit : deux entrées/sorties permettaient d'y accéder. Il était situé à l'écart des 3 premiers groupes, qui étaient répartis dans une immense baraque, presque un palais, et avait été instauré dans une ancienne ferme, qui avait bien entendu été rénovée. L'escalier de droite donnait accès à la cuisine, le salon et le bureau des éducateurs. L'escalier de gauche couvait les chambres des adolescents. Il y avait en tout 6 chambres, conçues pour accueillir deux personnes chacune. Mais attention, là encore c'était compliqué. Parce que deux de ces six chambres étaient placées à côté du bureau des éducateurs, à destination des jeunes difficilement gérables. Les heureux élus de ces chambres mal placées étaient Murphy et Aden puis Emori et Ontari.

Les autres étaient donc à l'écart. Des places étant encore libres, Lexa et moi faisions parties de celles n'ayant pas encore de colocataire.

Sans surprise j'appris donc qu'Octavia et Raven partageaient la même pièce. Une autre chambre était tenue par Monty et Jasper, que je n'avais pas encore rencontré.

Compliqué hein ? Ouais, même moi j'avais mal à la tête rien qu'à pensé à cette organisation. Passons. Les règles, je les découvrirais au fur et à mesure après tout, pas besoin de me prendre la tête dès ce soir où la seule chose que je voulais vraiment faire c'était m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

On m'appela pour le repas, préparé par Octavia et Jasper, au bout d'une demi-heure. J'avais largement eu le temps de ranger mon petit sac d'affaires. Je m'étais contenté de le coincer dans mon armoire, sans le vider, car je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici. Chaque jeune s'installa rapidement, et des applaudissements accueillir les deux ados qui avaient cuisiné pour le groupe. Au programme : hachis parmentier. Je m'étais assise aux côtés de Raven qui me sourit doucement et je fus rejointe par Octavia. J'étais donc entre les deux filles qui m'avaient accueillies, mais malheureusement en face de Lexa qui ne prononçait mot. Soupirant, je tâchai de l'ignorer tandis que la discussion s'orienta très vite sur moi :

 _\- Alors Clarke. Je suppose que tu te doutes que dès demain tu reprends les cours ?_

Je haussai un sourcil surpris, tandis que Becca me sortit un énième sourire. C'était nouveau ça. Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais pas repris les cours, suivant des leçons à domicile pour diverses raisons. Depuis quand je devais aller dans un lycée maintenant ? Comme si elle se doutait de mes interrogations, Becca reprit la parole, d'un ton prudent :

 _\- En accord avec ta mère et les assistantes sociales, le directeur Jaha a pris la décision de t'inscrire dans un lycée. Nous ne pouvons décemment te laisser prendre des cours à la maison, ce n'est pas notre façon de faire._

J'entendis quelques gloussements et je foudroyai les garçons qui riaient d'un regard. Un asiatique et un mec aux lunettes d'aviateur. Monty et Jasper, devinai-je. Aucune idée de pourquoi ces deux-là avaient atterri là, et ça m'intriguait. En fait, leurs histoires à tous m'intriguait, même si on pouvait deviner la violence chez certains jeunes, comme Murphy et Ontari et Lexa même. Mais là n'était pas l'important. J'avais envie de hurler. On se foutait de ma gueule là. Depuis quand un foyer pouvait inscrire une nouvelle venue comme ça à un lycée ?

 _\- Pardon ? Genre, vous êtes en train de me dire que ma venue ici était planifiée ? Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que l'inscription se soit faite en un claquement de doigts à peine 5 minutes après mon arrivée dans ce foutu Heda Center !_ Explosait-je, peu amène et totalement hors de mes gonds.

Je me levai brutalement et fis claquer ma chaise contre le bord de table. Les jeunes sursautèrent tandis que Lexa me jetait un regard curieux. Je lui prêtai même pas attention. Becca essaya de me calmer en levant les mains :

 _\- Clarke, pas de crise s'il te plait. Je pensais que ta mère t'avait tout expliqué. Nous avons effectivement libéré ta place en urgence, mais ça ne s'est pas fait en 5 minutes. Le foyer a été contacté il y a deux jours par l'assistante de ton lycée, les choses se sont fait ensuite avec Monsieur Jaha. Je suis désolée, on pourra prendre du temps après manger pour en discuter dans le bureau d'accord ?_

C'est bizarre. Je sentais que quelque chose sonnait faux chez cette Becca. Pourtant, à contrecœur je me rassis en silence. Hors de question que je passe pour une gamine capricieuse auprès des autres. J'avais appris à être forte, pas question de baisser les bras maintenant. Octavia demanda alors :

 _\- C'est dans quel lycée que vous l'avez inscrite ?_

 _\- Comme pour tout le monde, O'. A Polis, filière littéraire._

 _\- Génial ! Tu seras sûrement avec moi Clarke, t'en fais pas. Je te laisserai pas tomber._

Je lui lançai un bref sourire, reconnaissante et quelque peu amusée par sa loyauté soudaine. Mon humeur était cependant au plus bas. Après avoir été littéralement internée dans ce foyer, on me forçait à aller dans un lycée inconnu qui plus est en plein milieu d'année. S-u-p-e-r.

 _ **22h30 – Heda Center**_

 _\- Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure de rendre les portables et d'éteindre les lumières !_

Oh mon dieu. Il y en avait des règles ici ! Rendre son portable, aussi tôt le soir ? Mais c'était une blague ! Pourtant, sans rechigner, je me levai de mon lit et rejoignit le bureau où déjà la plupart des jeunes avaient donné leurs téléphones à Becca, qui rangeaient les appareils dans un coffre-fort. Faisant les yeux ronds, Raven m'expliqua alors en rigolant :

 _\- T'inquiète pas princesse ! Demain matin un éducateur te le rendre avant d'aller en cours. Là ils enferment nos portables juste pour s'assurer qu'on les pique pas en pleine nuit, comme certains ont déjà trouvé le moyen de défoncer la porte du bureau. Allez bonne nuit blondie !_

Je ne cherchais même pas à en savoir plus. Je levai simplement les yeux au ciel et tendit mon téléphone à Becca avec un petit sourire en coin. Me retournant pour m'apprêter à retourner dans ma chambre, je me heurtai à Lexa qui me dévisageai comme si je sortais d'une autre dimension :

 _\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire, princesse ?_

Curieusement, dans sa bouche, le surnom sonnait méprisant. Je me contentai de la regarder tandis qu'elle croisait les bras pour me bloquer le passage, se mettant de haut comme pour m'imposer un quelconque pouvoir qu'elle aurait sur moi. Soupirant, je me forçai à lui répondre, toujours un petit sourire en coin :

 _\- C'est juste… que ma mère a l'habitude de me harceler de messages le soir. Au moins j'aurais une double bonne excuse pour pas lui répondre et elle pourra poireauter un moment avant de recevoir un sms de ma part._

La première excuse étant évidemment le fait qu'elle m'ait lâchement abandonné dans un foyer. Curieusement, Lexa sembla comprendre mon stratagème et un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Très mince, très furtif, mais elle semblait amuser. Une lueur apparu dans son regard avant qu'elle ne quitte le bureau en lâchant un nonchalant :

 _\- T'es pas si conne Clarke._

Je ne répondis pas, mais je rougis. Pour une fois qu'elle ne me lançait pas un regard haineux depuis le début de soirée, je n'allais pas me plaindre de cette sorte de compliment qui sortait de sa bouche.

Je rejoignis finalement ma chambre, et m'apprêtai à fermer les yeux. Demain serait un autre jour, dans un autre lieu inconnu remplis d'étrangers. Encore une fois. Il fallait que je m'y prépare, mais je me refusais d'y penser. Ce serait une totale découverte de Polis.

...

 **Reviews Time :D**

 **NoEcritSelonSonEnvie : Hi ! Quel plaisir de lire ta review, moi qui suit fan de tes ff ! J'écarte le Raven/Abby de ma liste donc xD En tout cas, merci d'être passée me lire, en espérant que la suite va plaire ! Bises !**

 **: c'est noté aha En tout cas merci de ta petite review et bien contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer !**

 **Em : c'est pris en compte pour les ships. Le Rabby ne plait pas je sais pas ça doit être moi qui aime beaucoup les couples avec une certaine différence d'âges xD En tout cas, merci de ton commentaire. Le foyer risque de vous réserver de belles surprises, du moins je l'espère, j'ai vraiment toutes les idées des histoires de la plupart des personnages et j'espère que je pourrai tout retranscrire comme il se doit !**

 **mimni : Yo à toi ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait plaisir de découvrir un tel intérêt ! La vie au foyer est effectivement quelque chose d'intéressant à découvrir, même si c'est pas facile à décrire. Du coup j'espère ne pas être trop brouillonne et réussir à captiver tout le monde aha Encore merci en tout cas, première fois que j'écris à la première personne je suis pas toujours à l'aise avec ce style aha Je prends en compte ton avis pour le POV et je vais donc me concentrer sur Clarke pour le moment. Pour ce qui est des ships, je suis face à un dilemme. Le Rabby ne faisant pas l'unanimité, je vais soit me contenter d'un Octaven soit d'un Ranya parce que j'ai vraiment envie de me démarquer des ships habituels. Mais si y a d'autres idées, je suis preneuse aussi ! Pour ce qui est de la publication, j'y vais au feeling. En général, je n'écris pas de chapitre à l'avance, quand je me lance dans l'écriture je poste aussitôt ^^**

 **nao : Aha désolée du faux espoir ! Voici enfin le prochain chapitre ! Merci du follow :D**

 **Guest : Merci aha C'est vrai que pour une première, ça pourrait être pire :p c'est noté pour les ships aha merci de ton avis !**

 **MaraCapucin : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que j'ai plein d'idées en tête, j'espère pouvoir toutes les placer mouahaha Le ship Ranya me plait bien, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter, à voir ! Si tu as d'autres suggestions cela dit, fais le moi savoir :D Tschüss !**


	3. Altercation

I Want You – Clexa AU – Chapitre 3

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Me revoici pour le troisième chapitre d'I Want You. Et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise de constater que le nombre de vues augmentent ainsi que l'intérêt porter à cette histoire. Je vous remercie encore une fois de me suivre et puissiez-vous continuer à trouver du plaisir à lire cette ff :)**

 **Pour en revenir au sujet des ships (on sait tous que c'est LE sujet qui fait vibrer nos coeurs :p) une amie m'a proposé une idée originale : Le Octanaya : Octavia x Anya. C'est un ship auquel je n'aurais absolument jamais pensé et je dois dire que l'idée de me démarquer avec ce côté Octanaya me tente bien. Pour ce qui est de Raven, à voir encore ce que je lui réserve, puisque le Rabby c'est mort malgré moi *boude* :p**

 **N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me faire part de vos idées, je suis toute ouïe :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les reviews,**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

...

 **POV Clarke**

Première nuit au foyer. Et autant dire qu'elle avait été agitée. On aurait quand même pu me prévenir de certains détails… comme le fait qu'il y avait un veilleur qui passait deux fois par nuit. Un veilleur… Je revois encore la scène quand j'ai réalisé qu'un inconnu ouvrait la porte de ma nouvelle chambre.

Il devait être à peu près deux heures du matin. J'avais allumé la lumière et j'avais saisi un livre qui figurait dans l'armoire de la chambre, allez savoir pourquoi. J'étais en pleine lecture quand tout d'un coup ma porte s'ouvre et fait place à un homme avec une lampe de poche. Il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux et je lui rendis son regard. C'était un asiatique, aux cheveux coupés ras et au regard inquisiteur, qui se tenait droit et me faisait face, semblant surpris de me trouver éveillée.

\- _Tu es la nouvelle, Clarke c'est ça ? Tu sais que tu es supposée dormir à cette heure-là ?_

 _\- Et vous savez que c'est pas sain de voir des inconnus entrer dans les chambres d'adolescents ?_ Avais-je rétorquée, piquée au vif.

L'homme m'avait lancé un bref sourire, assez flippant je devais l'avouer.

 _\- Je suis M. Shumway, Clarke. Je suis le veilleur. C'est mon rôle de vérifier que tout se passe bien la nuit et de m'assurer que vous, les jeunes, vous êtes toujours dans votre lit. Maintenant éteins-moi cette lumière et rendors-toi._

Il avait refermé la porte, sans un regard en arrière, ni plus ni moins. Je découvrais ainsi un peu plus le fonctionnement du foyer à mes dépens, même en pleine nuit. J'appris plus tard qu'il y avait en tout trois veilleurs, dont une femme Dianna Sydney, et un autre homme dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être frustrée à cette découverte. Sérieusement, même la nuit on était surveillé. C'était quoi ça, un genre de prison ? Ils avaient peur à ce point là qu'on se pende dans notre chambre en pleine nuit ? Je trouvais cela ridicule, mais je gardais mes pensées pour moi.

 _ **Lendemain matin – Heda Center**_

Je n'avais pas déjeuné. L'éducateur du matin m'avait secoué pour que je sorte de ma chambre et que je me prépare à aller au lycée Polis.

 _\- Clarke, habille toi, le transport numéro 1 va pas tarder à venir vous chercher._

J'avais regardé l'homme d'un certain âge, Wallace je crois, l'air hébété. Mais je n'avais pas posé de questions. C'est Octavia, qui me rejoignit alors que j'étais dehors avec un sac de cours improvisé, portable en main (dieu merci Raven avait dit vrai on pouvait les récupérer au matin), qui m'avait informé de la situation. «Le transport numéro 1», c'était un trafic (sorte de grosse voiture à 9 places) blanc, un des véhicules mis à disposition par le foyer, qui servait de chauffeur. Il amenait les enfants les plus jeunes ou les nouveaux venus à leurs écoles respectives ou autres lieux de ce genre (travail, tout ça tout ça hm). En l'occurrence, ce matin il me prenait en charge. Octavia avait réussit à supplier Wallace pour qu'il lui laisse une place afin qu'elle m'accompagne. Ontari serait aussi de la partie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours tout de suite mais un rendez-vous important, ainsi qu'une autre personne, dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom et le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy Blake qui devait être amené à son apprentissage. Les autres ados du groupe 4 prenait le bus. Je sentis ainsi Lexa me frôler durement et me lancer un regard froid lorsqu'elle me passa devant pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, suivi par une Raven, un Monty et un Jasper enjoués. Je n'eus pas le temps de regarder mes autres «camarades» qu'un klaxon me fit sursauter. C'était l'heure de mon transport. En soupirant je suivis Octavia qui s'assit à l'arrière. Je fis de même et m'assis à sa droite. J'avais encore la main appuyée sur le côté extérieur de la voiture quand Ontari se manifesta devant moi et poussa brutalement la portière. J'ouvris la bouche, mais un faible son en sortit tandis que je maintenais la portière pour ne pas qu'elle se referme entièrement sur ma main. Avec un gémissement discret, je pliai mon membre blessé vers moi et constatai que trois de mes doigts de la main droite étaient en sang, une coupure profonde entaillant le dessus de la peau. A travers le rétroviseur, j'aperçu Ontari me regarder, tout sourire. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une telle méchanceté ? Bien que touchée par la chose, je décidai de ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu et de ne rien montrer de ma souffrance. Je me saisis rapidement d'un mouchoir que j'enroulai autour de mes doigts et calai ensuite ma main dans la poche de ma veste.

Alors qu'on attendait que les derniers arrivants se manifestent pour pouvoir démarrer la voiture, un brun aux cheveux en bataille et au sourire éclatant se manifesta soudainement à la gauche d'Octavia.

 _\- Bell ! T'en as mis du temps ! Ça traîne encore dans le G3 ?_ Lâcha mon amie en riant.

G3 pour Groupe 3 : celui qu'on surnommait Skaikru. Le dénommé Bell sourit et répondit sur le même ton :

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu veux, toute minute de sommeil est bonne à prendre O'._ Puis, se tournant vers moi, il demanda à sa sœur : _Oh, et qui est cette jolie princesse que je vois là ?_

Je ne sus pourquoi, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à déceler dans le ton du garçon s'il se moquait de moi ou s'il me complimentait bizarrement, et d'une certaine façon cela me toucha. Octavia me lança un regard amusé avant de répondre pour moi :

 _\- C'est Clarke Griffin ! Une nouvelle arrivée hier soir. On l'emmène d'ailleurs au lycée pour la première fois aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Oh. Et bien enchanté Clarke, moi c'est Bellamy. Le chef du G3 aussi,_ dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête, avant que la voiture démarre enfin tandis que les derniers arrivants s'étaient installés dans la rangée de siège derrière nous. Si ça commençait comme ça, ça allait être une longue journée, me dis-je toute seule, en étouffant un nouveau gémissement de douleur alors que je bougeai légèrement ma main dans ma poche.

 _ **8h05 – Lycée Polis**_

Me voilà enfin assise, dans ma salle de cours, dans une nouvelle classe. On va faire fi des paperasses rapides dont j'ai dû m'embarrasser auprès du CPE très peu aimable. Je retiens simplement le principal : j'ai mon emploi du temps, je suis en classe L, soit la seule du lycée Polis, avec Octavia et … Lexa. Lexa qui, évidemment, lorsqu'elle me vit arriver aux côtés d'O dans la salle, m'accorda à peine un regard et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de deux de ses amis super baraqués. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé quand j'avais pris place avec Octavia au premier rang, à droite de la salle, près de la sortie. J'étais un peu surprise qu'Octavia choisisse une telle place, aussi avait-elle voulu se justifier :

 _\- Quand je me colle près du mur comme ça, je peux voir toute la salle et surveiller tout le monde. Rien ne m'échappe, je suis près de la sortie et le prof croit que je bosse bien, c'est cool non ?_

J'acquiesçai avec un petit rire tandis que le prof d'Histoire-Géo se décida enfin à se manifester auprès de ses élèves. M'apercevant, il me sourit avant d'entamer, d'une voix grave et portante :

 _\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant de commencer le cours, je vous informe qu'on accueille une nouvelle élève. Je vais donc me présenter pour elle : Professeur Charles Pike, et j'enseigne l'histoire géographie. Et j'aime les élèves studieux qui me cassent pas les pattes. A vous, jeune fille, de vous présenter !_

Oh. Sa présentation était claire et nette. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que moi aussi, je devrais suivre son exemple. Alors que je disais rien, songeant qu'en première c'était ridicule que j'ai à me décrire aux autres, la voix de Pike retentit tout près de moi. Le malin s'était approché discrètement de ma position et avait croisé les bras, haussant le sourcil tout en me dévisageant.

 _\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Allez, debout, dis quelque chose petite !_

Je n'aimais pas cet homme, ni ses manières ni son ton faussement condescendant et inquisiteur. Sous le regard encourageant d'Octavia, les joues rougies par la honte et le malaise, je me levai à contre-coeur et sortit une phrase toute faite :

 _\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Clarke, j'ai 16 ans et des poussières et je viens d'arriver, voilà._

Je comptais me rasseoir mais Pike posa une main assurée sur mon épaule. Me souriant à nouveau, il insista :

 _\- Et tu viens d'où ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de venir à Polis et d'étudier en L ?_

Bordel, il se prenait pour qui ce prof d'histoire ? Depuis quand j'avais à justifier mon orientation ? Je serrai les dents, dévisageant l'homme avec mécontentement quand une voix interrompit l'échange de regard :

 _\- C'est vrai que t'es encore une de ces kassos du foyer Heda ?_

Je me glaçai, figée sur place. Me tournant vers l'effronté, j'observai le garçon brun à la peau légèrement mate, dont j'appris qu'il s'appelait Atom bien plus tard, faire le malin auprès de ses potes. Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un ne prit pas bien ses paroles. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour tandis qu'elle se leva brutalement et se précipita sur lui :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire minable ?_ Cracha t-elle, tout en l'obligeant à se lever alors qu'elle le saisissait par le col.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lâchai un «espèce d'abruti» assez bruyant alors que de toute évidence Lexa gérait la situation. En tout cas, juste après ma remarque inutile, Pike s'interposa entre les deux jeunes et arrêta l'altercation.

 _\- Vous trois,_ dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Atom, Lexa et moi-même, _vous irez voir le CPE après mon cours, c'est bien compris ? Maintenant silence, et on prend des notes !_

Je voulus protester, et dire que c'était injuste de me mêler à cette histoire alors que le prof était quelque peu responsable de la situation, mais un regard d'Octavia me fit comprendre que ça servait à rien. Que la journée de cours commençait bien, je risquais pas de me plaire à Polis.

...

 **isis7981 : ehe le mystère est entier n'est-ce pas ? :P Bon, j'ai quelques petites idées derrière la tête, mais ce sera pas tout beau tout rose pour nos deux protagonistes :') C'est noté pour le Ranya :) Merci de ta review !**

 **serpentardecoeur : merci de ton commentaire :) Je t'avoue que le Rabby fait toujours vibrer mon coeur, j'hésite vraiment à le placer, mais à voir ce que la suite nous réserve :)**

 **: un touuuuuuuuuut petit début :p**

 **Elektrae : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu me lises :) C'est vrai qu'habituellement, moi-même je suis pas à l'aise avec les ffs à la première personne, mais je sais pas pourquoi, ça me parlait bien pour mon histoire, surtout pour ce que je veux décrire par la suite :) J'espère en tout cas que la suite continuera à te plaire !**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Effectivement, le Clexa sera bien au rendez-vous :p Je t'avoue que je n'avais jamais songé au Rellamy, mais je vais y réfléchir xD En tout cas, merci de me lire :)**


End file.
